The Night Of
by Gruffg
Summary: This is my version of what happened once Ian became conscious after Mickey brought him home from the club. It's as if everyone is home and asleep; except for Svetlana. This is my first: smut fic. Be polite and enjoy!


Mickey had just started to fall unconscious to the beautiful thing we all call sleep when he felt Ian stir.

He immediately sat up and looked at Ian. Ian had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were closed. Mickey kind of looked at Ian like he was a small puppy.

Suddenly, Ian whispered, "Mickey. I'm so sorry." Mickey was still looking at Ian, and he really wanted to wake Ian up. So he did.

He ran his hands through Ian's soft, redder than usual, hair. Ian began to stir again; and the small smile on his face began to disappear. Which really worried Mickey, so he stopped. But Ian was already awake and alert.

Ian yawned a little and his shirt rose up causing Mickey to look down at the exposed skin. Aching to touch it. When Mickey looked back up at Ian, Ian was staring at him with his famous shit-eating grin. Mickey sniffled a little because, in all honesty, he really missed that grin. He just really missed the fucking redhead. And he missed _fucking _the redhead. That thought made him smile to himself.

"Hey..." was all Mickey could get out of his mouth without being afraid he'd say something he wasn't ready to say.

Ian just stared at him. His smile no longer apparent. Mickey was afraid Ian was going to punch him, or yell at him and wake up the whole house. He decided to scooch a little closer to Ian. When he scooted closer, Ian made no movement except for the tiniest movement of his lip forming a crooked smile.

"Hi." he said back. "You seem to have woken me up with your lovely hair brushing. Using those...tattooed fingers. That I miss so much."

Mickey looked down at his hands and made a move that he normally would never do. Because he didn't show his affection towards Ian, not now, not ever. But something in the atmosphere made him want to. He needed to.

Mickey slowly moved his hands and pulled the blanket down from Ian's chest, and took his hand. He looked up at Ian to make sure it was okay so far. And he got no complaining. He slowly lifted Ian's hand to his mouth; and kissed it. He started with his thumb, and placed a small kiss on the tip, then moved to his index finger, middle finger, ring finger and pinky. Once he was finished he look back up at Ian and held his gaze while he kissed Ian's palm.

It was the first time they'd been "affectionate" towards each other and Mickey felt butterflies in his stomach.

Ian started to move his hand on his own and Mickey let him. As Ian was moving his hand to Mickey's neck, he sat up and sat criss-cross with his knees touching Mickey's.

Ian moved his hand back up to Mickey's face and added his other hand. Both of his hands were now on both sides of Mickey's face. He started to move his face closer to Mickey's while moving his eyes to Mickey's lips and then back to his eyes, to make sure it was okay with Mickey.

Mickey knew what Ian was going to do and wasn't sure if he should stop Ian or not. But he loved Ian so much, he just wanted Ian's touch. He wanted his lips all over his body. He wanted to make up for all the kisses he missed while Ian was gone. So he let Ian continue, looking at Ian's mouth and back to his eyes to make sure Ian knew that he was okay with what was going on.

When Ian was almost touching Mickey's mouth, Mickey closed the gap and they kissed for the first time in months.

It's not how you'd expect it to be: teeth clashing, and intense. No; it was passionate, romantic, and affectionate. Mickey had now put his hands on Ian's face as well and was now kissing him with a ton of passion. His tongue was twisting around Ian's and his hands were moving to Ian's hair where he was scratching his scalp lightly. Ian started to push Mickey back onto his back. Mickey broke them apart to look at Ian one last moment before they lost themselves in each other.

The look on Ian's face was pure lust, but also, pure love. He was looking at Mickey like he'd never looked at him before. It was one of those looks that you just want to take a mental picture of and put in a bottle and keep forever.

Mickey was floating on a heart-shaped cloud.

Ian was on top of Mickey, his hands running up and down his sides, and Mickey was lightly bucking his hips upwards towards Ian. He felt the small smile appear on Ian's lips against his mouth which caused him to smile also.

Mickey moved his hands down Ian's back and to his ass. Which he happily grabbed onto and moaned into Ian's mouth. Which caused Ian to buck his hips towards Mickey's groin and moved his hands further down Mickey's body to his waist.

Ian sat up, now straddling Mickey, and slid his fingers along the seam of his sweatpants which caused Mickey to shiver and produce a slight smile that would have melted the world.

Mickey slightly nodded his approval to the waiting Ian.

As Ian was pulling off Mickey's sweatpants, Mickey pulled off his shirt and then Ian's. Once Ian pulled his sweatpants off, Mickey pushed Ian onto his back and crawled up him to take off his boxers. Mickey crawled back up and pulled Ian's face to his and kissed him. He kissed him like the world was crashing down around them. He kissed him like there was no care in the world. He loved him. And he wanted to show Ian that he loved him. That he missed him so much. That he _needed _him to breathe.

Mickey slid himself and his hand down Ian, he drew small circles on Ian's stomach and noticed Ian's cock twitch, which produced a smile on Mickey's part. He lowered his hand to Ian's ginger pubes and down to his cock which was now half erect. He heard a small gasp escape Ian's mouth and looked up at him with hooded eyes and a lustful smile.

Mickey grabbed Ian's cock and started to move up and down, twisting as he reached the head. A few seconds later, Ian had precum coming out and Mickey decided it was time for his favorite part; blow job. He lowered his mouth to Ian's cock and licked. Once he was pleased, he put him in his mouth. And hummed. Mickey couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He sucked and pulled Ian as far as he could. Each time, taking more of him in.

He felt Ian tense and soon, felt his warm cum down his throat. When Ian was finished, Mickey slid back up to Ian who had his shit-eating grin on his face.

Mickey knew he had to say it before Ian fell back asleep or said something that Mickey wasn't ready to talk about. He leaned down and kissed Ian on the cheek and lowered his mouth to Ian's ear, where he whispered, "Ian. I know that this is hard for me. But I can't keep it inside anymore. It will be the death of me. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I never want to go through life without you again. Please never leave me." When he looked back up, Ian was smiling warmly at Mickey and said, "Mickey, I love you too. I promise to never leave you again. You have my heart. And I carry mine on my sleeve."


End file.
